


To love that Knight

by Is_very_amused



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Action?, Adventure?, F/F, Fantasy, dragon - Freeform, new characters will pop out soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_very_amused/pseuds/Is_very_amused
Summary: Kim Dahyun and Son Chaeyoung are both knights and bestfriends. Both untold feelings towards Princess Mina. Now that they're assigned to be Mina's personal guard, things got complicated as they share their days with each other.It's all fantasy
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 8





	1. TLTK #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't proofread so apologies if there would be any errors
> 
> enjoy:)

Chapter I.  
I am praying to live as I endure piercing eyes on me.

~~  
Mina's life has always been quiet.

Not until this very moment.

"DON'T MOVE!! DON'T YOU ALL DARE TO MOVE EVEN AN INCH OR I'LL KILL THIS PRINCESS!" Head Guard Sun Rok, my supposed to be loyal personal guard, screamed.

Everyone was in a state of shock. They didn't attempt to move even a bit for they are scared to what would happen if they do.

The tension in the air is so thick that it can suffocate you.

You're asking how this all happened? Then let me reminisce my peaceful life that ended not too long ago.

General Shin Sun Rok. The head guard of the Raydon Kingdom(our kingdom that was named after my grand grand grand grandfather. But that doesn't matter now). My dad, also known as the King had assigned General Sun Rok to be my personal guard, he said that it was for my own good.

At first, he was nice. He was the perfect guard, well, also a man that you could ever ask for. But that was all a facade to gain my trust and my father's.

He was there since I was a kid. I could even rank him second to my dad as one of the men I look up to.

As I was growing up, I can't help but notice that the general would manipulate me and would put things inside my head. But I wasn't a fool. I've never been one. I know what is right and what is wrong, so I came to contradict everything that he says.

His determination to put me on throne is really unbelievable. He would convise my father to make me sign a contract where I would be as soon a queen as possible but I refused to agree. My mother and father are still healthy and capable of ruling the kingdom for a few more years.

And here I am. Being held captive with a knife on my neck, ready to detach my head from my neck any second.

"My friend. We're just away for a bit and you're upto some crazy stuffs already?" said a voice that interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Hey! We thought you're a good boy. Oh man! Now I lost the bet!" the second voice exclaimed in a whiny tone.

I know these voices. The voices I longed to hear for a while now.

The man that holds me right now tensed. I could feel his hand shaking. His breath becoming heavy.

" Don't come any closer! Or you'll see blood flowing from this beautiful neck." he warned in a creepy tone whioe sniffling my neck. Eeeewww!! Please save me immediately!! 

This jerk dragged my body around. Looking for the people who were talking a moments ago.The ballroom is crowded anyone can be the ones he's talking to. 

But I know it's not just anybody. This jerk forcefully turned my body and then I saw them. 

Kim Dahyun.

Son Chaeyoung.

They are standing calmly beside each other in their armor. I must say that they look charming and charismati- wait! Now is not the time to admire them oh my god! *mental facepalm*

Chaeyoung stepped a little closer to us but this jerk here is faster. He held me closer to him and I could feel warm liquid flowing to my neck. It hurts. It's really painful.

"Huh! Don't even try." general sun rok spat.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down bro! We won't be doing anything!" Chaeyoung said as she held her hands up as if surrendering. Our distance is not that big so I can see her eyes traveling down to my neck. She looked at me with such a worry.

"Tell us what is it that you want! I'll give you anything! Please! Let go of my daughter!" my father plead. Tears are flowing from his tired eyes. "Please." he plead once more.

"Simple. Money. Fame. And power." he said in a low voice. "Call me anything but let me tell you this. All these years I had been working for you But I got nothing! This position? IT'S NEVER ENOUGH FOR ME! I fought battles that could cost my life but all you gave me is General and MAKE ME BABYSIT YOUR DAUGHTER!" he angrily shouted,shaking from anger.

"I will give you anything! I can give you my crown. But please let my daughter go!" my father desperately answered.

"No need! I will get them myself after I kill you!" he grabbed his gun through his free hand and pointed it to my father.

I closed my eyes as I don't want to see anything. I can't see anything. I don't like to see anything. I can't see my dad being shot.

All these thoughts running inside my head. And the next thing I knew, my body dropped to the ground, dead conscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up with a painful headache. My whole body hurts. 

My eyes scanned the environment I am in. 

This is new. This is not my room. Why am I here? 

Then the memories from last night hit me. 

Now. Am I dead? Am I in heaven? Or in the opposite? It's not hot though so I think this os heaven. 

Creak. 

My head snapped to the direction of the noise as I heard the door opened. Then I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I hissed from the pain and put my hand in my neck. 

"Holy Gods in heaven! Are you okay Mina?" a figure that looks like Sana and Momo came running towards me. Now this is cool. Heaven does have Sana and Momo too? 

"Wow. You're in heaven too?" I said as stare at them. 

They at each other. Then back at me. They're looking at me as if I've grown another head. Did I say something wrong? 

"What?! Don't tell me I'm not dead and I'm still alive?!" I asked them. 

They just stared at me. They're not saying anything. Then could it be that I'm not dead... 

Did my dad died?! Was he shot? Did they managed to stop Sun Rok? Am I a slave or prisoner now? 

" Tell me my father's fine. T-tell me that mother's well too. T-tell me he didn't shot any of my PARENTS!!" I exploded. 

"Calm down first Mina.. We're here for yo--" 

"Then why don't you answer me!!!" I cut Momo. 

"ssshhh" they hugged me and waited until I calmed down. 

"So tell me, am I a prisoner now? Is Sun Rok the jerk is the new King?" I asked as I tighten my hug to them. I'm not ready for any bad news. 

"Mina... What made you think like that?" Sana asked me softly while looking at me in the eye. 

"I-I-i don't know... I-I..." I don't know what to say... What made me think like this? Why did I thnk that I was dead? 

Maybe because the my survival rate for the situation is 50% or maybe even lower. 

"You know, for a clever princess like you, you're dumb." Momo commented. 

I looked at her confusedly. "What did you say?" 

"I said you're dum-" 

"Mitang..." Sana said that gained my attention. She looks serious. I gestured her to continue whatever she is about to say.

"You are safe now.. As well as your parents too. Run Sok has been taken care of by The Dubchaeng knight duo." Sana explained

I let out the air that I didn't know I was holding for a while now. What a relief. 

"seriously. Why would you think you'll die? That's Dubchaeng we're talking about. You know that they will never let anything happen to you." Momo said while face-palming. 

"I don't know... I'm sorry... I should have known better than to lose hope." I said while looking down. 

"No. No. No. Mitang don't apologize. We all know that it's hard for you. And what happened can be traumatic. It's just there's someone who's insensitive about everything." Sana said while throwing daggers at Momo. 

Knock Knock. 

We all turned to the door anticipating who could be knocking the door. 

" I'll get it. " Momo said as she hurried to the door. 

Two heads popped out and I can't help but smile to those hereos who saved me. 

"Princess Mina!" they said simultaneously. 

"Hello hereos.." I manage to utter as I feel my voice getting smaller. As if it's not small already. 

"Eyy.. It's nothing. Hereos? What are you talking about?" Chaeyoung said as he stare at the floor while striding towards my bed. 

"Yah! It's just us though nothing to be shocked about." Dahyun said as she wriggle her eyebrows. 

"Yeah yeah I'll accept that just because I'm exhausted and don't have enough energy to argue with you." I scoffed as I pat the free side beside me."Where's my parents though?" 

"They're resting. No need to be worried about them anymore." Dahyun answered. 

"How are you feeling. All good?" Chaeyoung asked worry is evident in her voice. 

"Ehem ehem." Momo and Sana coughed. I gave them a questioning look before I answered Chaeyoung. 

I'm good. I really want to thank you my dear knights for saving me. I owe you my life. " I thanked them with my whole sincerity while holding their hands." Without you guys, w-w m-might b-be-"

" Shhh... Don't. " Chaeyoung said as she put her finger between my lips. 

" If you're really thankful.. Then don't you dare make us worry again and be in trouble! Understand!" Dahyun sternly said. 

I nodded. 

"She's right. Don't make us worry ok?" Chaeyoung held her pinky to me gesturing me to do the same but before I could do it, I felt a massive head ache. It felt like I was struck by a thunder. I held my head with my two hands and screamed. My vision became blurry and suddenly my breathe became heavy. I can't hear them but I can see they're panicking. 

And just like that my mind became blank and all I can see is darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you you like this chap
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter  
> @is_very_amused 
> 
> Feel free to dm me
> 
> Also I would like to thank these people who originally created this general idea:  
> @tofusunrise  
> @ImAMiChaengist  
> @RagnarokCat331  
> @momotozakis  
> On twt


	2. TLTK #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't proofread so apologies if there would be any errors

Chapter II.  
The moonlight in those eyes shines on me dreamlike shadow  
~~

Before the incident

"Hey Hyun! Do you think they'll prepare a feast when we comeback to the kingdom?" Knight Chaeyoung asked while looking forward toward the road. It's been 2 days since they started hitting the road to head to the battleground.

"I think so. They're always celebrating whenever we come home from war. What's the difference this time?" I answered with a shrug.

"Yeah. You have a point. But don't you think they'll take our request into consideration?" Chaeyoung asked snapping her head in my direction. We requested the king and queen to stop throwing a feast everytime we won. It's just a waste. 

"I really dont know. They're enthusiastic about this, I don't think they would." I answered not even bothering to look at her. 

We spent the rest of the day traveling. I can't help but to feel nervous as we are nearing to the battle ground. I can feel my breathe becoming heavy as I think of every possible outcome that can happen. I still need to be alive. 

A hand tapping my shoulder interrupted my thoughts. I turned my head to the owner of that hand and saw Chaeyoung smiled reassuringly to me. 

The sounds of horse noises and cattles filled my ear as we continued our journey. I can't help but think how my life went. 

Chaeyoung and I are close friends. We are the best buddies and the most that we can have. We have many similarities and one of those is that we are both abandoned by our parents since we are kids. Life was hard for the both of us. We had make money to be able to feed ourselves. 

But our lives changed in a blink of an eye when we met Princess Mina. It was another cruel evening for me and Chae but little did we know that it wasn't that cruel but a blessing in disguise. 

Flashback  
"Hyun... How are we suppose to find food here? It's very dark and we're barely seeing our surrounding. We might be in danger. " Chaeyoung said as we kept walking in this dark forest looking for something to eat. 

"Ssshh.. Just be quiet. We're gonna find some thing soon." I said as I tighten my hold on her hand. "We're still together right? Nothing will happen ok? We'll find something soon." 

We kept walking in hope that we can eat soon when we heard an unexplainable noise. We hurried to hide behind the bushes. 

We waited and waited. But nothing happened so we looked around to see where that noise came from. 

Moments later, I got tired and about to call Chaeyoung when I realized... CHAEYOUNG'S NOT WITH ME. 

"SON CHAEYOUNG! WHERE ARE YOU! SO-" 

" Hyun! Hyun! Come here! Quick!" Chae shouted. I immediately went to her thinking if there's something bad that happened to her. 

I saw Chaeyoung standing near a tree with her back facing me. 

"What's is it? What is it?" I asked, panicking as I fast walked towards her. 

"Look Hyun, there's a girl! I found a girl!" she said excitedly, hands on her mouth. She's squealing right now.

"I SWEAR SON CHAEYOUNG I TOLD YOU! NEVER EVER STAY AWAY FROM ME! What if something bad happened to you?!" I reprimanded her. 

"I know. I know. But isn't she pretty?" she said, admiration is evident in her eyes. Wait. ADMIRATION?! 

"Hey small bean! Don't tell me you like her?" I gasped at the realization. My eyes widening while waiting for her answer. 

"Don't you dare call me small bean. As if you're not as small as me!" she scoffed. 

Well... That's true. 

"You haven't answered my question yet." I said reminding her of the unanswered question. 

"Uhm.. Maybe?" she answered with her face reddening like a tomato. 

I only nodded to her. "Oh by the way. Did you know what happened to her?" I asked as I remembered the girl that she found. 

"Oh. That's... No. I don't know. I just saw her lying there." she said pointing at the ground. "I carried her and placed her here." she gestured at the root of the big tree. 

"Good job, I guess?" I said unsure of what to react. "So what are we gonna do now?" 

"We're gonna bring her home!" she answered too enthusiastic to my liking. 

"Do you know where she lives?" I asked her, knocking some sense into her brain that this is stranger. A complete stranger to her. 

"What I mean is, our home." she answered calmly. 

My eyes got 10 times bigger with her answer. "ARE YOU NUTS?! That's even barely called HOME!" my voice is now raised to the 10nth power. 

A moment of silence followed. The night is getting deeper. Our hunger, now long forgotten. 

"Judging from her clothes, she's not on the same level as ours." I said, now more calm. 

"But Hyun... We can't just leave her like this... Hyun..." she reasoned using her small voice. 

I wouldn't want that either. 

I knelt down, put her hands on my shoulder then lifted her. I'm giving her a piggyback. "Let's go." 

I started walking but soon stopped when I noticed that Chaeyoung is not with me. I looked back only to see her frozen beside the tree. I have her a confuses look. 

"What are you doing?" she asked. I rolled my eyes then said, "Going home. It's not good to leave such a cute girl alone in this forest right?" 

She remained frozen. I turned my back and continued walking when I felt a punch on my shoulder. 

"Yah! You should've told me you'll agree with me!" she said whining. "Thank you Hyun... Thank you..." 

Morning came and Chaeyoung woke up the earliest she had ever been. We spent the day talking to the girl to find out that her name is Mina. She accompanied us throughout our daily routine which is: Working to get food (we carry boxes that contain essential goods and we get paid for that and etc.), eat and repeat. 

(Last night was an exception because we got robbed.)

We learned that she's a timid girl. She barely speaks and if she do, you can barely hear her. She shared her knowledge with us though those would be unnecessary with our life. 

We were going home from the field when an unexpected(not really) thing came up. 

"STOP! Stay where you are! Get away from the princess!" a knight shouted. Soon after we are surrounded by knights. "How dare you kidnap the Princess!" 

I scoffed at the statement. "No! You're mistaken! This is Mina! She's not a princess?!" Chaeyoung defended. Mina just stood there still, shock frozing her body. 

"How dare you call her highness by her name! Hand her now!" that knight with annoying voice shouted again. Can he not talk without shouting? 

The knights held their swords and spears towards us. 

"No! Unless Mina says so!" I answered readying with my fighting stance with Chaeyoung doing the same. We're blocking Mina from them. 

That knight with annoying voice glared at us. He's fuming now. "Kid. This is not a game. You don't have a match with us. You're just a kid!" he laughed. 

"Then test us..." I said provokingly. My knuckles turning white from my tight clench. 

With that the knights started running towards us. My legs are now shaking from anticipation of what is has to come. When our forces are about to come in contact with each other, a voice was heard. 

"Mina! Dear!" a voice of a man said. Our heads turned towards the onwer of the said voice. There we saw his Majesty holding his arms out. 

Chaeyoung and I looked at each other then at Mina, then back at each other. 

"Dad!" Mina said then she ran towards his Majesty. 

They hugged each other and sobbed. His Majesty giving Mina kisses on the face. After a while, his Majesty stood up cue for us to bow down. 

"What happened here?" his voice now stern. 

"Your Majesty, these kids kidnapper your daughte-"

"That's no truth Your Majesty!" we shouted defensively, glaring at that jerk, the knight who owns that annyoing voice. 

His Majesty looked at us. Amused. Then back at the knight. "I believe they're not, Captain Shin. Look at them. They're such brave kids to protect my daughter, kidnappers wouldn't sacrifice themselves for their victim." his Majesty said. 

"That's right Dad! They're good kids. They didn't do anything wrong." Mina seconded. Mina's face suddenly lit up and tugged his Majesty to whisper something to him. His Majesty smiled and ruffled Mina's hair.

His Majesty walked towards us and crouched to meet our level. Chaeyoung and I looked at each other, confusion mirroring each others faces.

"Thank you little ones. Thank you for saving my daughter. My precious wouldn't be here if not for you." his Majesty said in all sincerity he could muster then he ruffled our hairs.

What's with him and his ruffling hairs. Is he envy of our hairs?

His Majesty stood up, not bothering to wait for our answer and walked back to where Mina is. Mina smiled and waved at us one more time before she and her father turned their back on us but without her father whispering to that jerk whose name is Captain Shin. The said jerk nodded his head and looked towards our direction, we shot him a glare. Tsk! 

3 days after that incident we never saw Mina again. Our lives went back to normal as it should be. Or so we thought. 

We were going home from work as usual and we're socked to see knights waiting outside our home. They told us that the King wants us to come to the kingdom as an act of gratitude. They also told us that there's something big awaits for us. 

Then boom! Now we're here. As knights. 

Chaeyoung's and my life had never been better. We have food to eat. Shelter. Clothes and most of all we can see Mina all day, given that we don't have battle to fight for. 

I don't know what would happen to us if it weren't for the king. 

(End of Flashback) 

"Hyun... You've been spacing out for awhile. We're here now." Chaeyoung said as I senses came back to reality. 

"Oh sorry. Let's move now." I said as I got down in my horse. "Meeting 2 minutes from now." 

Chae just gave me a nod and told the other knights. 

After 2 minutes we are now gathered. I gestured Chae to start explaining things before we attack tonight. 

"Listen up! This night we're going to attack our enemies while they are sleeping. We thought thay this would be the besy tactic to use, so that they wouldn't be 100% ready to strike back." Chae started to explain. "As you can see, they are in the middle of the field out there. So what are we gonna do, is to surround them and hide. We have to wait for the signal first so that this would be a success." 

"We will give you the signal." I continued. 

"How will we attack?" one knight asked. 

"Riders and dragons would be up above. Good thing it's cloudy. They will hide behind those clouds. Make sure to be on safe distance before you take flight. As for the non riders, you will enclose them and attack." I answered. "Make sure to not make any noise while surrounding them... We wouldn't want to be the one who'll be defeated right? Now, go. Prepare. Jeong and Tzu stay." 

"Wow! I can't believe you just called me Jeong! I am a hundred years older than you! You midget! Now I'm hurt." Jeong said feigning hurt. " Tzu can accept, she's just a year older." 

"AHAHAHAHAHA, now I can't believe you called her midget!" Chaeyoung said laughing her little ass of. 

"Aren't you hurt too? Actually you're smaller than Dahyun..." Tzu answered nonchalantly. 

Oohhhh burning her own rider! 

"Ok.. Ok.. Stop. Get changed y'all we better do this right." I said waving my hands to calm them down. 

And what I meant by changing is changing LITERALLY. 

Jeongyeon's and Tzuyu started changing into their drain form. 

Jeongyeon's a beautiful green dragon. Her emerald dragon eyes scream aggressiveness and bravery. She has a sharp teeth, ready to tear flesh that would go on her way. Claws that can separate your skin from your flesh. Tails that can swat you miles away with just one motion. Her wings that will take you to the skies. It's just majestic. 

Tzuyu's a gorgeous blue dragon. Her presence can scare the hell out of you. Those savage glares that can kill you. Everything in her dragon form is beyond awesome. 

Well I can just stare at them whole day and admire their figure if it isn't time for battle. 

Chaeyoung and I went to our dragon's respectively, Jeongyeon and Tzuyu. 

"So how would you like to do this? Light flight or all the way?" I asked them. Jeongyeon just roared and Tzuyu had her deadly looks on. "All the way then." 

"Let's do this bro." Chae said as we bumped our fist with each other. "Goodluck to the both of us." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tzu just drop me there and continue letting fire rain on them." I said as I adjusted myself, readying to get off. 

Tzu gradually lowered herself to the ground not that close to land. From there I jumped and rolled as I landed only to be greeted by a sword nearly cutting my neck. I ducked and stabbed the enemy in the stomach. I withdrew my sword and held the hands of the said enemy and turned around to push it to the attacker behind me. I ran towards the wall and kicked it to make me bounce and faced the said attacker then I stabbed him. 

I turned to my side and saw two people running on my direction with axes on their hands. I ran, meeting them but then slid while kneeling, before passing them I slashed their feet and I got up and elbowed the next attacker in the stomach, another blow in his spinal cord. 

Not so far away I saw Chaeyoung fighting, my eyes got wide when I saw there's another attaker in her back. I run with all my strenght and did a flying kick so I wouldn't waste time and eliminate him before he may do anything to Chae. I got up and pressed my back to Chae's. 

"Hey bro. Thanks." Chae said while changing her fighting stance, passing her sword to her left hand, pressing her back to mine's harder.

"Can you be more careful?" I asked as I also changed my stance and moved my sword to my right hand. Our eyes never leaving the eyes of our enemy, feeling the perfect time to attack. I then whispered, "I know what you're thinking bro."

"Then let's do it." Chae said, our cue to perform one of our combos. I connected my left arm to her arm slowly. "Go!" 

Chae rolled on top of my back as I lower my upper body, stabbing my attacker while I used right hand to stab her attacker upwards. 

"Good job bro!" Chae said holding her fist in the air as a gesture to bump our fist. 

I smirked. "You're not that bad compared to last time we did that." This won't be long battle after all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was exhausting." Chae said in a hoarse voice. We are now lying in the grass, looking at the sky, observing the colors as it change to morning light. We are all tired from the battle that ended hours ago. 

"Yeah. I agree. I'm worn out." Tzuyu said. They are now in human form. 

"The sky looks peaceful. I can't help but wonder, why can't we attain peace like that." I said, eyes all over the view above. 

"There are things that you need to fight for in able to obtain it. Without chaos, you can't call it peace." Jeong answered, in an unamused tone. We looked at her direction, her hands behind her head as she admire the skies."Let's stay like this for awhile. I'm tired." 

I looked at them, we're all tired. Mentally and physically. "Let's stay then." I said while closing my eyes. I wish I can stay like this for a longer time. Just appreciating the things that the Lord has given us. 

A few more moments, we all stood up and started to get ready to head home. 

On our way we talked about different things, one person suddenly visited my thoughts. "Hey, what do you think about General Shin? I still don't like him. I got different things in my mind when he told the king that he won't be joining us to defend our kingdom." 

"Yeah. I thought I'm the only one who noticed it. I also don't like him. Even the way he breathes is suspicious." Jeongyeon seconded. We all nodded our head, well he's whole being is suspicious. 

"It's weird. These days he's acting strange as if he's not strange enough." Tzuyu scoffed. Well can't blame her 'cause I think the same. 

"Let's bet. If there's something bad that will happen while we're away or he's going to behave himself. Who's in? I bet he's going to do the second one." Chae challenged. 

"How'd you say so? He's not the good guy right?" Jeong questioned.

"Yeah." Tzuyu said agreeing to Jeongyeon.

"I don't know. I just said that without much thought." Chae shrugged.

"I bet he's going to do something not good." I said. They all turned to me. "He might be using this chance that we're away to show his true color. We all know that we can match his skills." I explained.

"He sees this as the chance to do what he has on mind because he knows there won't be anyone on the royal family's side right now that most of the knights are away." Tzuyu continued.

"Right. And he knows that when everytime we win a battle, the King would throw a feast, with all the people on the palace in the same location at the same time. The palace gates would be closed with only a dozen of knights gurading it, only to be those knights as half of the puppet of General Jerk." I swallowed and inhaled some air as I explained.

" And the other half would be outside the ballroom, where the feast would be held. No one would be able to enter, and in that we are the no one they are referring to. When they are done with, let us say they would hostage the royal family, they'll force everyone to acknowledge General Jerk as the King. " Jeong added.

"And that was the thing he has in head. To claim the crown. The moment we arrived home, we know nothing so we will fall on the trap, and boom! We would be either, imprisoned, enslaved and oh... The most he wanted to do, have our heads chopped off." I ended.

" Wow! I should have known that you could be a theorists sometimes. Did you guys had secret meeting without telling me?" Chae said placing her hands on her chest as if she's hurt.

" But seriously. It can happen. " Jeongyeon said. Tzu and I nod our heads.

" Maybe not. " Chae answered too quickly.

" Let's see when we get home." I said challenging Chaeyoung more.

" Okay! Okay! Let's see! Don't come to me crying when you all got it wrong. "Chaeyoung said sulking.

We all laughed at the sight of Chaeyoung. She can be a kid most of the time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chaeyoung raised her fist as a sign to stop momentarily. In the moment they are in the hill near their kingdom.

" So how are we gonna do this?"Chaeyoung asked as she turned her head to us. I jumped down to the ground from my horse. They did the same and we stepped away from the army of knights." Just rest a bit! We're going to talk about something."

"Tzuyu, Jeongyeon." I nodded to them. They both used their eyes to check if there's anything strange in the gates of the palace.

"No there's nothing. It's closed as it should be." Tzuyu said. Jeongyeon nodded in agreement.

"Now we have to assume that they're going to do what we think they have inside their head." I started. "We should approach the palace quietly and sneakily. No one should know that we're here now."

"To do that we have to enter the other gate at the back. But that would take a lot of time." Jeong suggested. She does have a point.

"We can disguise y'know?!" Chae exclaimed.

"Where will we get those clothes?" I asked

"Just so you know, I always bring extra clothes." Chaeyoung said smirking. Now, this is going to be exciting.

"Now we have the clothes. All we have to worry about is how we get in." I said while placing my hand in my chin, thinking of the ways on how we are going to enter without anyone's knowledge.

"Ah! You remember the spot in the gate where no one guards? We can enter through that." the short haired tall girl exclaimed.

"Right! Right! I remember! It's in the direction of the forest. The bushes would be enough to cover us." I answered.

"What are we gonna do with them?" Chaeyoung turned her head towards the clueless army of knights.

"They would enter the palace separately. One group with us in the forest, the other in the west and so on and so forth they're going to gather jn the main gate and enter through that. We should clear the gate first so we wouldn't have any problem." Tzuyu answered.

"We can now go. Chae where's the clothes?" I asked. Our attention now in Chaeng.

"Follow me." Chae said while smirking. Why do I feel something is not right...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well this isn't that bad." I said while straightening Chaeyoung's clothes. It's a violet asymmetrical dress with abstract designs on it that reaches up above my knees with a black belt on my waist.

"Can't you give me a more comfortable cloth to wear?! Why'd you give me a tight and VERY SHORT dress?! It didn't even reached my KNEES!" Tzuyu complained while forcing the dress down.

"Well if you stop being tall then I think it will reach your freaking knees." Chaeyoung answered with her brows meeting each other and her hands on her waist.

"I'm lucky enough that this dress fitted me. I don't mind the length. Thanks." Jeongyeon thanked Chaeyoung while fixing her boots.

"Welcome. I'm glad my clothes fitted all of you."Chaeyoung said while smiling widely, while tying her hair into double buns. Her clothes didn't reached her knees too. She really has a thing for short dresses." And no! It fitted you. I can't see any part of that dress being torned. Shut up. " Chaeyoung cut Tzuyu when she saw her about to speak. Tzuyu just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well now, we should go. We have to be fast." Chaeyoung finally said.

We headed to the direction of the forest after giving orders to the other knights. Not long after we arrived at the target position. "Tzuyu stay here. You see that tree? It should be tall enough for you to aim and shoot them if something unexpected happens. Got it?" I told Tzuyu who just nod and started climbing the tree.

"Ready your knives. Aim for the necks. Silently and as fast as possible." I reminded them while getting my knife in my boots. Jeongyeon bent down and held Chaeyoung's feet as she is pushing every tile on the wall and I did the same. 

You're asking how we kno about this? Well, the king told us about it, because in some cases we accompany Princess Mina outside without many peoples people knowing. Only the 7 people know this.

"Chae just t-tell me if you forgot where that freaking block is." Jeongyeon told Chaeyoung while struggling on carrying Chaeyoung's weight on her hand.

"Chae hurry up! W-w-we're having a hard time here!" I added as helped Jeongyeon support Chaeyoung.

"Geez! Just wait! I'm trying to focus he- OH!"

The wall separated from each other, making a medium sized hole big enough to fit one person.

"Now,let's go." Chaeyoung said as she jumped off.

We hurried to get in and immediately closed the "portal". We splitted and agreed to meet at the doors of the palace. 

As I walked slowly and cautiously, I saw a knight coming towards my direction. I hid quickly behind a post, careful to make any sound. I waited for a few seconds and slowly peeked out. He is facing he's back to me. Good chance.

I slowly approached him and tighten my grip on my knife. On a swift motion, I slit his neck while covering his mouth. I then let his body fall on thr ground.

"How come you're a knight?! You can't even sense danger." I said to myself.

What a weakling.

Another footsteps.

I returned to where I was hiding a moment before. 

The footsteps stopped.

My heart beats faster as seconds tick by.

Another footsteps.

A few seconds more. It's gone. I let out a sign of relief and was about to peek out again when my eyes met the ground. Shadow.

I stepped out from where I was hiding. As expected, there's a knight who was ready to catch me. But poor him. I was faster.

I ducked the moment I stepped out. I used my right knee to hit his stomach followed by a hit with my elbow. The moment his body dropped to the ground I slit his neck. I can't waste anymore time.

I looked at my surroundings. Left and right. When I was sure that no one's around, I ran to the main gate to meet the others and together we opened the gate widely but silently. 

The knights were aleady waiting so we motioned them to get it as fast as they can. 

We can't let something happen to the Royal family anymore now that I'm sure that there's something wrong. 

Just hold on a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this chap :)


	3. TLTK #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Authornim here! I just wanted to inform you that I changed some part on the story:
> 
> 1\. I removed the gun in this story cause I think it will be boring if they can shoot people from a far. :) (my action loving ass won't let them) 
> 
> 2\. Kyria is the name of the kingdom :) 
> 
> 3\. I killed the queen :) i think it would be better if she's gone :) (my dramatic ass want to kill her) 
> 
> 4\. For clarification, Dahyun is Tzuyu's rider abd Jeongyeon is the dragon Chaeyoung is riding :) 
> 
> I think that's all :) 
> 
> Without farther ado, I present you, the chap 3
> 
> Sorry for the late update and this very short chapter :(

Chapter III.

Adults want a quick answer. Quietly feel this breath

~  
Silence. An ear-deafening silence. That's all that it is in the hallways of the castle. Even the steps that the four knights take are not audible, their boots aren't making the thundery sound that they usually make. Their breathes are not in their usual rhythm but controlled. Their hearts hammers in their ribcage as they inspect every corner of the palace, hands gripping on their daggers harder than ever.

They halted from walking and stared at the room that is left to be checked. 

The ballroom.

"Turns out that our theory has some accuracy. Don't you think Chae?" Jeongyeon teased the said girl,trying to light up the atmosphere a little bit. The lil cub just glared at the ostrich.

Dahyun turned around and faced her comrades. "Now,there's a possibility that they are in the ballroom, given that we already checked the front."

She started,putting her hand that holds her dagger down. 

"What now? We can't just barged in there and say, 'Hey people! Sorry we're late for the party but hey we're gonna save you.'" Tzuyu deadpanned.

"Right. So we're gonna make a plan." Dahyun stated,looking at her teammates expectantly."Any ideas?"

Silence followed. Each of them are racking their brains, trying to come up with the best strategy.

"Tzuyu, you still remember where we went when we learned that we are gonna be riders?" Chaeyoung asked Dahyun's dragon with a smirk.

After a moment of explanation,they all nodded their heads and started executing the plan. Jeongyeon went at the other side of the castle,while the three others went outside the castle, Tzuyu parting ways with the duo right after. Stealing some armors from other knights,they ran their way back to the castle while putting the stolen armors and stopped right in front of the doors of the ballroom. 

"Just act like nothing happened. Just act like nothing is happening." Dahyun keep chanting to herself while Chaeyoung just stood there beside her emotionless.

With a sigh, the older opened the door a little but big enough for the younger to fit in and enter, the tofu quickly followed the cub and closed the door carefully as to not make a sound.

Tension is felt as soon as they stepped inside the room. Fortunately, everyone's attention is in the center,where the princess is being held captive with a silvery pointed weapon placed dangerously near her white milky neck. The sight not only shocked the newcomers but also ignited the anger inside them. They expected this to happen,but seeing it in person makes them feel things in maximum. They had been standing there for awhile, throwing murderous gazes at the center. Their feet are glued to the ground,their bodies are frozen. Or maybe not really. Dahyun snapped out of her thoughts as she felt Chaeyoung shake almost violently. She held the younger's hands and gave them a squeeze. The cub closed her eyes and breathed out, setting all unnecessary feelings aside and let the thought of their mission cloud her mind. 

"My friend. We're just away for a bit and you're up to some crazy stuffs already?" The tofu said with clear voice,startling the people around her.

"Hey! We thought you're a good boy. Oh man! Now I lost a bet" Chaeyoung mockingly whined.

From what they can see, the traitor is tensing. He seems frustrated, his facial expression might not show it but his actions do. He scans his surrounding, trying to look for the intervenor, or intervenors rather. Just the right reaction they are looking for. The people around the duo, not wanting to be included in the heated talk, set themselves aside, letting the duo be seen.

Upon hearing the noise caused by the people near the doors, the traitor faced the door, dragging Mina's body with him of course. 2 pairs of of eyes met another 2, each of them convey different messages. One with hatred, another with amusement and mocking, third one with surprise and the last pair with worry.

" Don't come any closer! Or you'll see blood flowing from this beautiful neck." the traitor threatened the two while sniffling the princess's neck. The action made the pair furious but they held it in. They have to, for the princess's safety.

It was the worst feeling, seeing the princess in that situation and Chaeyoung, for a moment forgot about everything. She forgot about the people on her surrounding. She forgot that they're on an unplanned mission. All that she can see and remember is that Mina is in front of her, threat down her neck. She forgot everything that her body moved on its own and took a step closer to where Mina and their once commander are. She just came back to her senses when she saw a dark red fluid came out of the princess's neck.

"Huh! Don't even try." the traitor said.

The cub immediately froze and everything came back to her mind. Her purpose suddenly remembered.

She raised both of her arms,as if a gesture of surrender. "Okay! Okay! Calm down bro! We won't be doing anything!" She tried focusing on the enemy behind the princess but she can't help looking on the wounded part of her neck, knife still in the same place. The princess must be in pain right now.

While the focus of the traitor is in the shorter knight, Dahyun had the chance to study the surroundings, that is one of the traitor's weakness, when he's mad, he would only focus on the person he is talking to.She noticed that butlers maybe here,cooks and maids too but never the other knights and watchmen were seen. She took a look around. There's something wrong in the current situation. She raised her head, spotting her dragon on the glass roofs with her arrows and bow, also observing everything from above. Their eyes met and quickly sent messages to each other by their expressions unheeded by the people around them. The eagle set her sight down, she still can't see Jeongyeon among the crowd but she trusts that the girl is making her moves already. 

"Tell us what is it that you want! I'll give you anything! Please! Let go of my daughter!" The knights heard the king finally said,earning everyone's attention. The mighty king seems to have tears in his eyes as he plead once more, "Please."

The traitor angrily turned to the ruler, with Mina of course. "Simple. Money. Fame. And power." he said. "Call me anything but let me tell you this. All these years I had been working for you But I got nothing! This position? IT'S NEVER ENOUGH FOR ME! I fought battles that could cost my life but all you gave me is General and MAKE ME BABYSIT YOUR DAUGHTER!" he screamed, his eyes are bloodshot, nerves on his temples are making an appearance. 

The king held a sad smile. "I will give you anything! I can give you my crown. But please let my daughter go!" 

The former general smirked."No need! I will get them myself after I kill you!" He brought out another knife from his pocket and threw it to the king, like an awaited cue, men in hoods jumped to the scene the same time the body of the heiress fell to the ground. Shrieks can be heard all over the place. 

In a fast motion, Chaeyoung took a long jump and covered the princess's body with hers. Dahyun ran and stepped at the cub's back,her dagger in her hand as she jumped at the traitor who's back is facing her. Unfortunately, the said man was able to dodge the attack. They started to exchange fists along with their knives.

"Get out of here!! Fast!!" Dahyun yelled, but the people looks hesitant whether to obey her or not. Dahyun wonders why. 

The same moment with the center, Tzuyu started shooting arrows from above, aiming at anyone who would go near her comrades and other people.

Meanwhile Jeongyeon appeared in front of the ruler out of nowhere with a shield preventing the king to suffer any damage just before the dagger reach him. She faced him and bowed her head. "Apologies, Your Majesty for we arrived a bit late." She happened to look behind the ruler and saw the reflection of an attacker behind her. She elbowed the said attacker and slashed him,right on the chest, some blood splashing to her face. She set her focus on the front, guarding His Majesty behind her. "My king, forgive me for talking directly to you. But please stay behind me." The king didn't answer and just grabbed the dagger on the knight's side. Jeongyeon felt the movement and looked at the king briefly before turning her attention on the men in hood.

"Cover! Cover me!!"Chaeyoung shouted, her body still over the princess's. Hearing the cub, the archer jumped the approximately thousand meters down to the floor, running to the little cub after she landed on her feet. 

Seeing that the cover (Tzuyu) has arrived already, she lifted the unconscious princess up, covering her with her cape. She immediately ran to the doors, like her life depended to it, well hers, the heiress's and their kingdom do. Her arms are occupied, so she used her side to smash the door open. She was finally out of that room. She slowed her walking, trying to save some energy, as she feel her lower body hurt. Probably because the heiress is heavy (?). She won't admit it aloud but she thinks the princess really is. Or(?) it's just her who doesn't have enough strength at the moment? Her thoughts are intruded as well as her walking by a man appearing out of nowhere in her front,which she is assuming is a part of Sun Rok's group judging by the way he dress. Black coat with hoods and a mask showing only his lower face.If she can trust her instincts enough, there are other men approaching her from the back right now. She turned around and-she must be impressed at least- there, indeed men ready to slaughter her and the princess with their curvy swords. From what she can see, there are five of them. She turned around again, innocent smile playing in her lips. 

"Hey brothers, would you be kind enough to let us pass through? I just need to put this girl to bed. She needs proper rest." She said innocently.

The man in front of her put on a smirk, trying his best to intimidate the latter. (Chaeyoung thinks it's disgusting and creepy though) "I think we can't let you have your way little knight. Why don't you just hand us the princess and we'll let you off the hook. Who knows, maybe we'll put some good words for you and tell the whole town that you did your best fighting us and defending this already rotten kingdom."

Chaeyoung stayed silent. If only her hands isn't occupied, maybe she had killed them already. She can't call for back up since her teammates are busy inside. She can't call the other knights, it's too obvious. She would consider herself lucky if they accidentally enter the scene and help her, but that would be a one in a thousandth chance. She just need a distraction at least.

"Just give us the princess. That's it shorty." She heard a man said in a mocking tone behind her. 

She closed her eyes, pissed. Why does everyone likes to tease her and mock her about her height?!

A moment of silence. She looked behind the man in front of her, she can see faint shadows moving through the glass walls. 

"What do you think?" The man asked her.

Chaeyoung pretended to think. "Hmm... how about...." , she used her knee to support the princess as she raised her right hand to her face,"no?" She brought her fingers to her lips, then whistled loudly. It's not just a simple whistle though. It's the one that they use to call their special group. Four lady kngihts appeared, 2 of them even broke the windows.

"Captain,there are assassins outside as well!" One of the knight reported.

"Now let's start." It's Chaeyoung's turn to paint a smirk on her face and mock them. 

~

On the other hand, two people on their armors are fighting. The assassins are already taken care of. Sun Rok is the only remaining one. 

Sweat and blood on their faces. Dahyun had small cuts, while the other one had serious kinds. 

"You are the only one left here. Why don't you just give up and surrender?" Dahyun asked the older as she walked in circles too like the traitor. 

"It's a coward thing to do so, didn't I taught you that?" Even in his worst condition, the general managed to say, coughing blood as he do so.

It was only the two of them now. Jeongyeon escorted the King to safety while Tzuyu did the same to the rest. 

It is crazy that they managed to last for hours, doing nothing but fight with each other. 

Their eyes locked with each other, feeling their pulses. It is one of the things they were thought in the military school, they have to feel it and observe their opponent before they do anything. It's the timing that they are waiting. One wrong move could lead you to death.

Screams were heard as the two of them raised their swords and ran towards each other. The clinking of metals are heard as well as their pants. Their strength are decreasing every seconds that pass but no one dared to admit defeat, although the older is in the short end of the stick. He is to prideful to do so.

The moment their faces met, swords in between, Dahyun doesn't know but she saw something in the eyes of general. Something she doesn't see usually. Dahyun was lost for a moment and the next thing she knew, her mighty piece of steel have fled away from her small hands, the general's sword aimed at her neck. 

"I told you to focus on the opponent. How could you be so inattentive. You little kid." The traitor said. There's something odd in the way he speak, or is it just the little tofu?

Dahyun sighed. Her shoulders slumped and her eyes are now closed. But don't mistake these actions as an act of accepting defeat, because the moment she reopened her eyes, Sun Rok was sent to a wall by her powerful turning long kick. Before the traitor was able to recover, pair of arrows and daggers flew towards him, pinning his body on the wall. 

"And I was taught not to give an opponent a chance to turn the table around." The eagle said while dusting her clothes.

"Now that's on the best archer and dagger thrower in the palace!" Jeongyeon exclaimed, seeing that the general was struggling to move his body. 

~

A loud groan can be hear from Sun Rok as Jeongyeon threw him inside a cell. A special cell, only reserved for people like this man.

"How'd you like your new home asshole? Smells good huh?!" Jeongyeon said, mocking the traitor. Sun Rok was once their mentor, he thought them things about the palace and everything about war, so it is king of rude that the ostrich is talking to the general this way, but what can she do? He threatened the pillar of this kingdom and betrayed them. He desired something that can't belong to him, something that is out his reach.

"This is not over. I'll kill you all when I escaped this shitty place." Sun Rok managed to say amidst the pain he is feeling. He smiled like a psycho and started laughing.

"What the fuck are you saying? Have you gone out of your mind? You know very well that you can't escape us." Jeongyeon is now very angry, that her foot found its way to the general's throat and stepped on it harder, not planning to let the poor man gasp air, until Dahyun had to stop her, reasoning that they can't kill him just yet.

"If I were you, I wouldn't listen to Dahyun, even just this once. I'd better end his life, it's useless anyway he already made his own shitty life miserable." A voice butted in. It was Tzuyu. 

"Where's Chae?" The tofu asked,ignoring the yoda's remark. 

"She said she'll follow me here." Tzuyu replied while leaning on the door. 

Right after Tzuyu said those, a cub appeared on her back, exuding a dark aura. Tzuyu straightened her body and let the cub enter. She dragged her legs towards the man lying on the floor, halfway she stopped. Her fists, curled into balls. She can't look at the man,for the sight of him make her blood boil.

She retracted her steps and turned around. Her body is not in the condition argue with someone. 

" You know, you should've just joined me. Who knows, maybe you can also taste the heiress's delicious ski-" the traitor was rudely interrupted by a fist on his face, making him pass out and face a dark world.

"Now shut up!" The fuming cub said, her eyes conveying great hatred.

~

Present

"Her highness must be really tired and haven't fully recovered yet, she didn't even noticed that you guys are wearing the same clothes last night. Well not that she even saw you in that last night." Sana said as she carefully closed the door of the heiress's room.

"Yeah. You guys have dirty faces and already stinking but she didn't even commented about that." Momo added.

The duo only lowered their heads in embarrassment. Indeed, they haven't changed their clothes yet, but Dahyun's face is already clean not like the cub's. It's not that they haven't thought of getting fresh set of clothes, in fact the King offered them some they just declined, saying that they'd rather guard and wait the princess to gain consciousness than refreshing themselves. 

"But I wonder,how come you guys arrived here earlier than expected? You guys are supposed to come home today not yesterday night." The squirrel asked the duo. 

"Oh that...." Dahyun trailed off, not able to bring herself to look at the maids. Seeing that the tofu won't be able to give them answers,they turned their attention to the cub, who lowered her head more.

"We accidentally discovered a shortcut. That's why." A voice answered instead. 

They turned their heads to Tzuyu, who is currently approaching them followed by Jeongyeon who's arms are behind her head. They looked fresh and had a fair amount rest. 

"And also, made a bet." Jeongyeon added. 

"Yah! How can you guys do that?" Sana raised her voice, shocked. 

"But isn't it amazing? They arrived on time and even saved the kingdom. If I would be honest, this is the only bet that makes sense." Momo commented.

The squirrel sighed. She can't deny that Momo is right, but something doesn't seem right, she can't just pinpoint it.

"Sure. That's nice. Thank you.You just saved the whole nation," the squirrel paused, her eyes getting soft as she looked at the duo making her looked like a mother scolding her children," but won't that make you guys looked like you aren't treating this whole stuff seriously? Because, honestly you are starting to gain that name. Gambler."

The cub and the eagle finally raised their heads, ready to retort to the squirrel's statement but Sana spoke again even before something come off the mouth of the two.

"It's just that I'm worried for the two of you. Okay? No. Actually, all of you." Sana patted their heads. "But please, as much as possible, refrain yourselves from betting out of everything okay?"

Moment after she is finished speaking,the duo nodded their heads and smiled at Sana. They know that she's just concerned and that she cares so her statements won't go from one ear out to another.

"Wow. That was quite a drama, should've told me to bring some snacks." Jeongyeon said earning a smack to the back of her head from Tzuyu who just smiled at the scene in front of her, or more likely at a certain someone.

"How was Her Highness?" Tzuyu asked.

Sana was the first to answer, a little bit quick for everyone's liking. "She's fine, just resting a bit more. Her head suddenly hurt, we don't know why yet but we will call the doctor to check on her."

Tzuyu nodded and gave a smile. Sana returned the gesture as well.

"Ahem.. Ahem.." Jeongyeon cleared her throat and put her ams on the shoulders of the short knights. "I think, it's time for us to wash these greasy kids before something develop here." 

Tzuyu sent a glare towards Jeongyeon's direction and faked smiled at her when the maids noticed her angry stare.

Jeongyeon let out an evil laugh then went on her way dragging the kids on her arms with her earning complains and whines from the two.

"Then," Tzuyu glanced at the maidens on her front then bowed her head like a gentle woman,"until we bump into each other again ladies." She then followed the bickering three.

"Ey... They're such a bunch of cute and adorable kids, don't you think so my dear sister?" Sana mindlessly asked while her eyes are still lingering on the retreating back of a certain knight. "Such a blessing that Tzuyu is there to keep them in check."

Momo rolled her eyes. 'Ah, shit. Here we go again'

~

The moon shines beautifully in the depth of the night. The wind blows ever so gently. Water flows in a way that you would think that a melodic music is playing. 

In the peaceful time of the dark, a lady can be found sitting on a log, the moonlight shines adorns her delicate face. Her eyes are closed, she seems to be enjoying the peaceful night. 

After a quiet moment, she looked down and saw the glassy waters reflecting her image. It is not new to her, seeing her own face but she can't help but study her own features. Her eyes, nose, lips, everything. Her facial features seemed to be more defined and sharp.

"Miguri! Miguri!" She heard a voice called out, causing her to look back. 

Well, isn't it weird? No one's there with her. 

Long silence. She waited and waited and waited. But nothing was heard so she shrugged and looked at the moon again.

"Miguri!" There again, that voice. The voice is new to her, she's doesn't have any clue who it belongs to. It's not her name nor one of the nicknames everybody had given her, so why does it seems that the voice is referring to her? Why does she feel that somehow, the owner of that voice is familiar to her when on the other side of her head tells her it's not? It's very strange.

"Miguri! Take me out of here!" Third. This time she stoop up. Her eyes all over the place. Those words. She felt the weight on those. The emotion, she doesn't know where those came but it overwhelms her that she can feel waters forming on her eyes. She can feel it to herself, she have to do something, but what is it? That... Is the mystery, she have to solve soon. Very soon.

A gust of wind made her close her eyes. Where did that came from anyway?

The moment she reopened her eyes, bright light welcome her eyes. She adjusted her sight to the sudden change of surroundings and looked around. There's grass everywhere, the sun is up in the sky so high, the heavens is blue. It's not cold anymore but warm.

"Miguri! Let's go there!" Fourth. She was surprised when a hand tugged her dress. She turned her head towards the direction of the person pulling her but to her dismay, everything became blur. She tried blinking her eyes but did no change. The tugging stopped, footsteps was heard, sounding like walking away from her. She tried reaching out her hand, it angered her that she can't move. Her foot are glued to the ground, she's becoming more frustrated as seconds tick by. 

She hate it that she can't move, but she hate it more when she realized that she can't opened her mouth as well. She surely hate these. Mina surely hate these.

"Wait!" She finally let out, but to her dismay, she's not in that place anymore but rather in a wooden and spacious room. Beads of sweat is forming on her forehead, her heart hammers against her ribs like she just ran a marathon. 

'It was just a dream.' She thought to herself.

She brought her hands to her face and rubbed it. Then to her now covered wounded neck, sure this will leave some scars after. She sighed and put the quilt away from her body. She tried shifting to the side of the bed but felt something heavy on her legs, there's nothing in their though. So she tried again and realized that indeed it's not something on her legs that is heavy, IT IS her legs. She groaned and carefully checked her legs, there's a bruise on the back of her left knee.

She finally succeeded to sit on the edge of the bed, but not without moans of pain here and there. She saw a glass on the table beside her bed and downed it immediately. She then stood up, of course with her hands gripping on anything that she can touch to help her walk around. Now she wonders, what reason there is for her legs to hurt this much to the point that she's limping around.

She went to the balcony. As usual everyone is doing their thing, but something seems off, they're gloomy. She knows why, very well. After all it's not easy to act like nothing happened the night before. They must have felt unsafe.

She observed everything in sight once more. Oh. It's now past noon.

'I must have slept really tight.' She thought to herself.

Her mind traveled to different places. Thoughts came to her mind one after another but stopped right away to her strange dream. Weird. She had never been this attached to a person in her dream, well that is the word that she would like to use. Attached. Familiarity, that's also one. It's confusing her so much.

"Your Highness? Are you- Oh my gosh! You're finally awake my lady!" Mina jumped in her own place as the voice startled her. Her legs, not being in the best condition, she slipped bumping her head on the wall. 

"My lady! Are you alright?!" Sana rushed over to the princess, helping her sit with her back on leaning on the said wall. "Your Highness?! Please tell me that you're fine." 

Mina has her eyes closed as she caress the back of her head to soothe the pain away. She reopened her eyes and looked at the maiden in front of her whose face paints only worry.

"I'm okay. I'm fine. Just why would you do that? I was really surprised." Mina said.

The maiden sat beside the princess with her body facing the royal. "My deepest apologies my lady, but I knocked several times and even announced my entranced, you didn't answer so I Thought that you're still sleeping."

'Really?' The princess asked herself. She must be really into her own world.

"Excuse my humble being Your Highness but let me check your head." Sana said, asking permission from the blonde penguin.

"Ey... Drop those long titles. It's just us here." Mina said.

"We're here in your balcony my lady. Besides, it's improper for me to do so." Sana reminded her, caressing the princess's hair.

"As if they're brave enough to eavesdrop." Mina scoffed. She know this squirrel too well, there's something bothering her. "Where were you last night? I was wondering why I hadn't seen you so I thought something bad happened to you and Momo."

Sana gave the younger a questioning look. "Hey, we were out of the palace last night to buy supplies for the kitchens remember? Momo even told you that she'll also buy jokbal."

Confusion washed the penguin's face but immediately showed a faint smile. Not fast enough for Sana not to notice though.

'Oh really?' 

"Oh right, right. You guys did that." Mina said. The snake's worry began to resurface.

"Now, how about you? When we heard that there are intruders in the palace, we hurried here. And by the time that we arrived everything was already taken care of" Sana said, diverting the penguin's attention, though that didn't stopped her from thinking things.

"Hmm... I'm fine. Just a little scratch here and there but I'm okay really. I even got lots of rest." Mina smiled. A thought came to her mind. She's contemplating whether to tell her or not about it though. She sighed and faced the squirrel, connecting their eyes together. It's the thing she does when she have something urgent to tell either Sana or Momo or both. "Actually, I had this dream."

"What about that dream?" Sana asked when she noticed that Mina seemed to hesitate to continue.

Then it hit her. What is it again? Dream? What dream is she talking about again? Her brows meeting together as she tried recalling what on earth she is talking about. But nothing. 

"Ahh... I-i forgot. S-sorry." She stammers. She smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck.

Sana shook her head, playful smile on her lips. "Silly."

"Oh my! What are we doing here on the floor?" Sana exclaimed as she stood up.

The princess tried getting up but her legs keep on failing her.

"Sana, tell me. What happened to my legs?" Mina asked. "As far as I can remember, it's my neck that is wounded not my legs, so why? I even saw a bruise here." 

The squirrel immediately lowered herself and checked the heiress. "The doctor said that your body is completely fine, she didn't mention a bruise when she was checking you up." She saw a purple-ish bruise on the back of her knee. She gasped. "Your Highness! I'll go get medicine-"

Mina waved her hand. "No need. Just tell me."

"Maybe you should ask Chaeyoung about this. I heard she's the one who brought you here." Sana answered but worry is still evident in her eyes. "What are you feeling?"

Mina sighed and looked down on her lap then looked again at Sana, "Nothing.. These just feel heavy y'know?"

~

"Your Majesty, the lady knights are here." Bambam and Mark announced the arrival of the four. They opened the doors when they heard a stern 'Let them in.'

The king is sitting on his seat, but not like the usual, he looks like he is in a bad mood. I mean who wouldn't be, considering last night's events?

The four knights is walked towards the end of the red carpet leading towards the steps before the throne. They bowed their heads as a respect for the king. 

"I hope that I am not bothering any of you." The king chuckled, proving the knights wrong as they thought he is under the weather. 

"His Majesty will never be a bother. It's us,who's afraid that we might be a disturbance." They answered in chorus. "I hope that our almighty leader will be kind enough to spare me, standing in front of you looking like a dirty rug, Your Majesty." Chaeyoung added as she haven't changed her clothes yet for the king called them. She then pursed her lips as she felt a strange sensation on her side.

"I do not mind, my dear knight." The king smiled. "Today, right now, I just wanted to hear news about the North."

"Ahm.. Well it was a success, Your Majesty." Dahyun was the first one to answer. The king remained silent, he seemed to want the details so Chaeyoung hurried to speak. "We discovered another way to get to the battlefield quickly.

"We attacked them in the middle of the night, which caught them off guard as they were already resting. That way, we easily defeated them." Jeongyeon added.

"We also left some of our knights to clean the area. After that, we headed back home. That's all Your Highness." Tzuyu ended, hoping that it would be enough to satisfy the man's curiosity.

The king nodded. "As expected from you ladies. You never disappoint me and our kingdom," He paused. "Such a shame that some people just don't appreciate your abilities."

"And that's why we are honored that His Majesty let us in." Dahyun said.

The king stood up, taking the stairs down the throne and faced the knights. After a few good minutes of staring,he walked towards his drinks. 

"It was a relief isn't it? You came and prevented Sun Rok from harming us. You came in the perfect time. So perfect that I can't help but think." He paused again and walked towards the standing ladies. "This time my knights really surprised me, they moved accordingly. Like-like they already know what's happening in here." The king laughed an evil laugh then went back to his straight face. "Unless..." The king trailed off, observing his knights's reactions but unfortunately to him, they also held straight faces until Jeongyeon spoke.

"Oh dear King, we pray that it is not rude of us to ask what exactly is your point." 

He took a sip from his drink. "Should I tell you a story then?" The man ignored her words and stared at the glass in his hand.

"There's a farmer who owns hectares of land. There, variety of crops grow, name it and you'll find it there. One day, he woke up and to his surprise a wild boar is destroying his crops.he doesn't know what to do. Well, he knows he can't kill any animal, he doesn't have the heart to." The king tore his eyes from the glass and glanced at the ladies. "His friend came with a knife, ready to slaughter the animal. The farmer thanked his friend and can't help but wonder how he knew that he was in trouble. The friend answered saying that he heard a strange noise from his friend's farm and that's how he came. The farmer shared fair amount of his crops to his friend as a sign of gratitude. Night passed and the sun shone again, the farmer was found bathing in his own blood. Do you have any idea how and why he died?" The king said more of a statement than a question. He faced the seat. His seat, the throne.

On the other hand, it didn't take a genius for the knights to know what this is all about but they remained silent. Their fists curling into balls, their jaws tightens. Why is the king doing this to them?

"Since you're all curious, I'll tell you." Looking at Dahyun straight in the eyes, he sternly said, "His dear friend, whom he trusted the most, killed him. Turns out that his friend is a famous owner of pigs and boars. Fascinating, isn't it?"

Dahyun dropped on her knees, doesn't care if her knees are hurting from the sudden action. She took her knife out, the ones that the King himself gives to his trusted knights, placed it on her palms and held it upwards towards the king. "If the king is doubting us and thinking that we are planning something evil behind his back then we aren't worthy of existing before His Majesty. He is suspicious of us, meaning we haven't done our duty well to offer him our loyalty. Please take our lives away for we failed thy leader!" Every words are bringing pain to all of them. Even the guards outside the throne room, who heard all of this can't help but tear up.

Not long after, the other three also went on their knees, holding out their knives and said, "Please take our lives away, our King!"

The old man just stood there, staring at the knights kneeling in his front. He didn't take any of their knives. His expression is unreadable, as well as his thoughts.

Sensing that the king wouldn't do anything, they closed their eyes.

'This must be it then.'

"We must've done something terrible that even the king wouldn't touch us and punish us himself. It was a pleasure serving the royal family and this kingdom." Closing their eyes again, the retract their left hands and held the knife tightly with their right hands with the sharp end facing their chests. Raising the knives up, they gathered enough courage to stop their hands from shaking, the four of them having the same cause for the action but Chaeyoung's reason differs a bit. In one swift motion, with all their strength, they pulled their knives to their bodies.

Sobs erupted from the guards outside the throne room as a loud thud was heard. 

Then silence followed.

~

"Your Highness, you need to eat. Please."

Mina isn't this stubborn even when she fell sick in the past. She would eat even though she doesn't want to but right now, she's rejecting any food.

"Just place it there. I'm going to eat that later." That's all that she say. But of course Sana and Momo have to ensure that the heiress is eating her meals. That's all that they have to do anyway,aside from keeping her company and cleaning. 

"Mina..." This time maiden Sana turned into her Sister Sana. "I swear on the incident 12 years ago, if you don't eat-"

Mina sighed. "Give me that." She extended her hand toward the plate that Momo is holding. The older complied wordlessly. Mina sighed again before bringing a spoonful of rice to her mouth. Her eyes on the direction of the balcony while chewing.

Momo and Sana shared a look. After helping her back to her bed, she became silent not that they're used to her being quiet but, this type of quietness is different and somehow telling them that there's something wrong with the younger. And the fact that earlier she wouldn't let go of her penguin pillows, they couldn't help but worry more.

"Where's Chaeyoung?" They heard the princess speak while giving them the plate back. 

"Ah-ahm.. I-i heard the king called for her and the three." Momo stammers as she answer, Mina wonders why but didn't dwell on it too much. "May I know why you are asking my lady?" 

"Nothing. Just want to talk to her." Mina answered as she slumped back to her bed pulling the two with her. The maidens gasped but soon adjusted and made themselves comfortable. Sana on her right and Momo on the left. 

"How are you feeling now, my la-" Momo was rudely interrupted when Mina annoyingly hissed. Momo cleared her throat and asked again. "Minari, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." Mina answered with her eyes closed. Few moments later the penguin spoke again. "Okay. Maybe a bit sore below? Down my legs?"

Sana scoffed. "Want us to massage you?" 

"Arghh... Stop. Please. I'd rather do it myself. Who knows if you will just make it worse?!" Mina spat. "Besides, I ain't a baby."

Momo and Sana smiled knowing that the princess is most likely joking. 

They are her maids, yes. It's their duty to serve her, yes. But never once in those years Mina bragged and became arrogant about her having royal blood. Instead, she made them feel like they are family and friends, the pillar of one another. Perhaps she never had any sibling, she longed to have someone whom she can talk to, share her stories with, and accompany her aside from her father who is busy running the whole kingdom. She's like that, always been a humble and quiet, hardworking and diligent princess. Momo and Sana are more than happy to have Mina loving them like that, so they showered her affection and love that she deserves.

"Do you think they're done yet?" Mina's eyes are scanning the ceiling, suddenly finding it interesting.

"Who?" Sana asked as she and Momo looked at the princess.

"Father and those four." 

"I-i don't think so, Mina." This time it's Momo who answered.

Silence took over. It's a comfortable type of silence though. Just the sound of their breathes and heart beating. 

"Does the people...know? About...what happened?" Mina found it hard to utter the second question.

Sana and Momo the younger's hands. "I heard that the King closed the gates. No idea if they knew already, but probably. You know how fast words spreads in this kingdom." They felt the princess stiffen, must be thinking something again. "Would you want to see His Majesty now?"

Heaving a sigh, she answered, "No. I...think he's busy." The king hasn't visited her daughter since morning yet there's no hint of sadness in the penguin's voice, just pure understanding. "Such a hard headed man. He should've just stayed on his bed and rest some more." 

Knock. Knock.

The doorknob turned and the door opened revealing the king, her father in his casual clothes. The maids immediately stood up, almost beating the lightning's speed. The king chuckled and waved his hands.

"I think we have something to do in the kitchens, right Momo?" Sana said through her teeth. 

"Y-yeah. Apologies, Your Majesty." Momo bowed her head and went to the door followed by the squirrel.

The king was surprised seeing the two dashed off. Looking at her daughter to the door and back to her daughter, he let out an amused smile. "What was that all about?"

"No clue." Mina grinned and sat up straight, patting the empty spot on her side. The king took it as a cue to approach his daughter.

"How are you feeling?" Seriously?! What's with people liking to ask her similar questions?! "Forgive me,my daughter. I failed to protect you from danger."

"No! It's not your fault! There's nothing to be sorry about! I'm here! Not a single hair pulled out of me, well I just had some skin scrapped off here... But I'm alright!" She isn't the type to ramble so much, in fact she's the opposite. Here she is though, rambling just to assure her father. "Enough about me... How about you Father? Are you okay?"

It would be a quick yes to him, he wasn't injured after all. He's fine. But judging from her daughter's expression, she isn't asking if he's okay. She's asking if HE IS REALLY OKAY.

"Of course I am." Mina isn't convinced but let it pass for now, she's sure that her father will tell her everything once his head is clear and when he is ready.

"By the way Father, did these slipped out of the gates? Do they know?" 

"They do sweetheart. Land has ears. I already sent Jackson to deliver my message to the people." The old man reassured his little girl. "I don't think it will be enough for them to calm down, but atleast we gave them explanation."

The princess looked down on her hands, deep in thought. She needs to do something before the people run around in panic. 

"Father, can I...can you let me go to the plaza tomorrow?" Upon hearing the request, the king raised his eyebrows. When he was about to disagree, Mina cut him. "Father, please. It's the only thing I can do to convince them."

The king opposes the idea, but thinking through it, the princess indeed has some point. Plus, when did he reject any request from his daughter? Never. 

So he nodded and gave a smile. He didn't miss hoe Mina's face lit up, she even squeezed her father in a bone-crashing hug. She's just to grateful.

"Do you need anything aside from that?" The old man asked while caressing his daughter's blonde hair. Mina shook her head but soon spoke, "Oh! Have you seen Chaeyoung? I have something important to ask her."

The king sighed.

~

A loud cough echoed through the room. The person who coughed just now, opened her eyes and was immediately greeted by a liquid falling from above to her eyes. 

"YAH! SON CHAE! If we aren't going to die from suicide, then you're going to kill us from heart attack?!" The woman shouted right in front of her face.

She adjusted the focus of her sight, realizing that they're in the barracks now. Their room in the barracks.

"You really want the word to spread in the kingdom that you died from wound infection instead of dying from a battlefield with honor?!" Jeongyeon angrily shouted at her. Now they're killing her ear drums.

Her body was lifted up when Tzuyu grabbed her by collar. "Even if you do die, we'll drag you from hell! You understand?!"

Chaeyoung is having a hard time processing anything in this moment. A little earlier, they were in front of the king with daggers in their hands ready to be pierced through their chests, and now they're here in their room.

Oh.

Right.

She fainted as she can't endure the pain from her left arm which was wounded from saving the princess.

The cub's body was pushed back to the bed when all three of her comrades engulfed her in a hug. For a second she was surprised but soon smiled and relaxed against their warmth.

"Don't...ever...do that you midget!" Jeongyeon firmly said as her tears flowed from her eyes. Sounds of crying here and there filled the room, Chae can't help but smile at her crybaby friends.

"If you guys...have some plan to let me breathe, I'll gladly appreciate it." Chaeyoung joked. One by one the three retracted themselves from the cub and wiped their tears. The cub sat up and noticed that she is now wearing new set of clothes and a bandage on her left arm is visible.

She glanced at her friends and saw that they have swollen eyes except for Tzuyu who seemed to cry only just now. "Well, aren't these people who go to war? They're actually cryba- OW!" Chaeyoung yelped as Dahyun slapped her injured arm. 

"Serves you right." Dahyun smirked.

The strawberry lover yelped again when a punch landed on her face coming from the ostrich. "What was that for?!"

"You fucking made us worry! That's why." Jeongyeon spat.

They all turned their heads when a knock was heard. Tzuyu, being the only one standing, reached for the door and opened it, only to her surprise. The king is standing by the door with his hands on the back. He smiled at the yoda and asked, "Is Son Chaeyoung here?"

The tall girl bowed and gestured her hands towards the cub. The king smiled again and entered the room. Jeongyeon and Dahyun quickly stood up, Chaeyoung attempted but the king waved his hands.

"I hope you're recovering fast and is alright now. I wish that you can rest some more but my daughter wants to talk to you. She said that you two have to discuss something important." The king said, examining Chaeyoung. "But if you aren't on the condition yet, I'll just tell her to give you sometime."

The cub quickly shook her head. "Thank you for your concern, Your Majesty. But I believe that I have to see the princess this instant, like you said, it's important."

The king just nodded. 

Chaeyoung stood up with the help of her friends. "If you'll excuse me, Your Majesty..." The ruler moved aside and let Chaeyoung have her way. She seems to be in hurry. So hurry that she failed to catch a glimpse of the strange expression painted on one of her comrade's face. 

"I'll leave now, you may continue doing whatever you were doing." The king turned his back and walked towards the door.

The three let out a breath of relief and sat back on their beds. 

A moment later, the eagle stood up and went to the door, going on the opposite direction Chaeyoung went. She walked silently with her head on the floor. She stopped when she saw a person blocking her way.

"I think we have to talk, Captain Kim."

~

After a series of seemingly unending breath of a cub, her knuckles made contact with the sturdy block of wood. Upon hearing a soft permission, the knight turned the door open but not without checking herself first. She must look presentable. She didn't forget to roll down the sleeves on her left arm.

The princess is sitting on the side of her bed. Her long hair resting o her shoulders, they looked like they had been brushed a thousand times when in fact they were brushed only for a few times. She looked up to the knight whose head is hung low. She gestured the knight to sit beside her, which the cub complied to obediently. She thought there's no use with arguing with the heiress anyway.

"How was your day?" Mina asked in her soft voice. Chaeyoung met the penguin's face who held a smile, a bright smile so bright that the sun was almost found jobless. The simple action was enough to make the cub melt right on the spot.

"It was fine, my lady." Chaeyoung hadn't been this proud of herself that she made it without stuttering. 

"Chaeyoung, it's me. Mina." The princess reminded the cub, her smile never leaving her beautiful face. Chaeyoung really like the way her name sounds when coming from the blonde's lips. It sounded sweet, so sweet that makes the cub's knees weak but she have to hold it. She can't embarrass herself right now. "Aren't you gonna ask me, how mine went?"

Chaeyoung cleared her throat. "How was yours, Mina?" God knows how fast her heart had beaten when the name rolled off her tongue. 

"Well..." The princess paused."It was, so far,one of the worst,Son." In a span of a second the smile on the penguin's face is replaced by an intimidating movement of her lips as she talk. Her aura suddenly darken. "I'm sure that experiencing sore legs and not being able to walk around as you please is something that you won't be happy experiencing."

Chaeyoung gulped hard. Of course she knew the feeling, it was indeed one of a hell experience.

"Som Chaeyoung. The last time I checked, you aren't mute." The princess made sure to put an emphasis on her words. Mina can really be intimidating sometimes.

The young cub's thoughts are running miles per second, trying to think of a believable excuse. Because, hello?! She can't possibly tell her that she dropped her?! 

"Son Chae?!" Mina called, slapping Chaeyoung's left arm to get her attention.

Chaeyoung hissed from the pain and immediately put her arm away from Mina. The penguin was shocked from the sudden action. The cub noticed the surprised expression on the face of the heiress so she immediately smiled. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. I was just-" 

The cub was cut off when the princess grabbed her arm and lifted her sleeves revealing her arm covered in bandage with some hint of blood. Chaeyoung reminded herself to replace her the white cloth later.

"What's this?" The princess asked. 

'Well obviously it's a bandage.' Chaeyoung wanted to answer, but that would probably ruin the moment, that sounded rude too. "It's noth-"

"Where did you get this?" The princess asked again, interrupting the cub rudely. 

"I just slipp-" 

"Have you dran-" Now it's the cub's time to cut the princess.

"Hey. Calm down. It's nothing. Just a scratch." The cub smiled and pulled her arm from the penguin. 

The princess smirked. "Sure. A scratch with bandage." 

The cub was found being a ketchup mess from embarrassment and shot up. "Really. A scratch with bandage. So,if you'll excuse me Your Highness, I am needed somewhere." She bowed her head and exited. 

After closing the door she buried her face on her hands and groaned. 'Stupid.'

On the other hand, a penguin can be seen with a frown on her face. She laid back to her bed and closed her eyes only to shot them open again when she realized that the main reason why she called the cub slipped from her mind.

She sat up again and looked down her lap. An idea came to her mind causing her to paint a toothy grin on her face.

"Why not lessen the sore?"

~

"Momo?! Where's Her Highness?!" Sana asked, turning the fire under the pot, low. They have cook who will take care of the but being the protective father that the king is, he would rather entrust the task to the raccoon and squirrel than have just anyone to cook for his beloved daughter. Besides, the princess doesn't demand much attention, aside from cleaning her room and keep her company.

Momo shrugged, she then jumped and sat beside the sink, swinging her feet alternatively back and forth. "Thought might give her some time for herself."

The squirrel's went wide. She put the spatula that she was holding away and turned towards Momo. And before she can say anything, the older girl held her index finger in front of the younger's face, gesturing her to shut up.

"I know, I know. She needed to get ready for the dinner. 5 minutes won't hurt, it's on me." Momo tried her best to reassure the squirrel. "Plus, I know you'd do the same when you saw what I saw."

That seemed to calm her down a bit. It's not everyday that she would witness Momo being serious. She squinted her eyes at Momo, trying to find some sincerity behind her words. The peach raised her arms on the air as if surrendering and gave Sana an innocent smile. 

"Wait. You said I'd do the same if I saw her, what is she doing then?" Sana asked, curiosity laced in her voice. Before Momo can even answer, a loud popping noise coming from the pot was heard, diverting Sana's attention.

After some bothering time watching Sana dash here and there as she prepare the penguin's meals, she jumped off and approached Sana. "Hey, you should get her ready now, I'll take care of the plating. Will follow you later." Snatching the serving spoon, she shooed the shiba inu.

"Momo , you're scaring me. What do you want?" Sana asked, her hands on her hips with an unamused expression on her face.

The raccoon paused from transferring the soup and faced Sana. "How sweet of you to realize that I'm not doing this for free my dear sister." Momo teased. "Can we buy jokbal later?" The peach tried using her best puppy eyes to which Sana fake gagged at.

"Fine. After duties." Sana said before walking away but not forgetting to hang her pink apron.

~

"Your Highness, it's time to prepare for the dinner." Sana announced her arrival. She entered the room after Mina gave her permission.

"Your Highness, the king ordered us to help you prepare." The maiden bowed before the heiress who's sitting on her bed side with a grin on her face.

The princess nodded. "Yeah. Sure!" The penguin smiled. "But I want to show you something first." 

The squirrel brought a confused expression on her face and gestured the princess to continue. 

Slowly the princess stood up, giving Sana her brightest smile.

"And that is my sister, the thing I was talking about." A voice that they are sure Momo owns said. "My apologies for entering unannounced, Your Highness." The peached bowed. 

The princess waved her hand and smiled again. 

Sana nodded and smirked. "So this is what you've been up to, my lady. I must say that I'm impressed."

Mina grinned and took steps closer to her maids, and that's when they noticed the beads of sweat on her forehead and how pale her face is, her lips could be mistake as a white cloth.

"Momo, bring some water please." Sana told the peach and the said woman hurried to the table beside the penguin's bed and poured the glass some water. She handed the glass to the heiress and helped her drink.

Mina smiled again, her gums are showing, an indicator that she's really happy. 

Momo and Sana couldn't help but smile to themselves. 

"I think you need to shower now, my lady you sti-" Mina slapped the squirrel's shoulder and gave a playful glare.

The maidens laughed at how cute she looked. "Alright, alright. Now off to bath."

~

The clock has struck 7 in the evening, the shifting of guards already took place in order to give the other guards time to rest and eat wherever they want. Currently, we are in one of the dining hall provided for the knights, as of the moment, a hundred and twenty people in uniform are having a normal meal. And by normal, I suggest that you use the definition from the knights's dictionary. Usually it includes lots of of beers, flying plates, and broken chairs and tables, and sometimes you'd witness injured people at the end of the night. No worries though, they were just playing and messing around.

"Hey, you should be resting on our room right now." Jeongyeon told her rider who is currently doing her best not to bump her left arm to anything or anyone as they find an empty seat across the crowd. "I'll bring our food there so start walking your ass out of here."

Chaeyoung scoffed. "It's just a small wound."

Jeongyeon faced the cub and held her left arm tightly where the bandage is making the shorter girl scream in pain. "Right. A small wound with an infection. Not painful right?"

The ash haired girl glared at the ostrich and took her arm back. 

"Sit there and I'll get the food, afterwards we can eat on the room." Jeongyeon ordered the younger girl who doesn't have any choice but to obey. She sat and crossed her arms just to instantly regret the action as she felt a sting on her injured arm. She then frowned to herself deeply.

Minutes later, Jeongyeon appeared with two plates on her hand, both full of veggies but the other one has big chunks of meat in it. "Let's go shortie." Chaeyoung rolled her eyes and wondered how can this ostrich be so annoying. 

After entering their room, Jeongyeon handed one plate to the cub. "You should eat healthy foods, for faster recovery." The cub almost bawl her eyes out as she is touched by the ostrich's words, not until she heard the next sentence that came out of the taller girl's mouth. "Who knows, maybe you'd grow taller." Jeongyeon let out a loud laugh, wiping tears from her eyes as she do so.

Chaeyoung grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it to the taller girl in anger. Luckily, the said girl has incredible reflexes and was able to dodge the pillow. The cub rolled her eyes and decided to ignore the older.

"By the way, where's Dahyun?" The cub asked, noticing that the eagle can't be seen in the room. 

"I'm about to ask that too." Tzuyu answered as she enter the room. Jeongyeon shrugged.

"She went out earlier right? Just after you exit that door Chae." Jeongyeon answered. 

The tallest girl approached her bed and sat, her actions lack energy. "She's not back yet. She's not even there in the dining hall. She's also not on duty right now." 

"Why are you asking though? It's not like she'll disappear without any reason right? Maybe she's just taking strolls somewhere." Jeongyeon sent the yoda a curious look on which the girl avoided. 

"Nothing." She answered then stood up again and exited the room. The sudden action made the no jam bros confused but continued eating nonetheless. They're sure Dahyun is just around the corners of the castle.

~

"Finally." Tzuyu whispered to herself as she saw a woman sitting at the edge of the tower. 

"What are you doing here?" The eagle asked the tall girl, she doesn't have to turn her back to know that it's Tzuyu. The sound of her steps are enough for her to know. 

"Same question goes to you too." She answered taking a seat beside the tofu. Her sharp eyes didn't miss how the eagle hurried to put something in her pocket, she's curious but chose not to question the pale girl.

The tofu ignored Tzuyu and just stared at nothing. She seemed off. 

"Tzuyu, what do you think of renovating some part of the castle?" Dahyun asked the woman beside her. Her face still on the view in front of her.

Tzuyu hummed and thought for a moment. "Depending on the renovation, I think it'll get us some time to get use to it if a huge part of the castle will change." The tofu nodded and closed her eyes.

Change.

~

"Captain! Captain! The prisoner on the royal jails is nowhere to be found!" They heard the jail guard shout as he approach their room, Tzuyu and Dahyun who was about to enter ran they way to the dungeon as soon as they hear the news. Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung on the other hand stumbled their way out of the room, bumping the poor jail guard as they do so.

"Does the king know about this?" Jeongyeon asked the guard who nodded at the question. 

'Shit' is the only word she thought of as they start to run.

"Full security around the castle!" Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung shouted as they pass by a number of knights on their way. 

~

"Your Majesty, we'll try to find him. I have a strong that he's not that far from the palace yet." Dahyun bowed and immediately went on her way to search for the missing prisoner.

"Jeong, Chae guard the room of the heiress, I'll help Dahyun search." Tzuyu told the no jam bros as she followed Dahyun. 

"Special squad, guard His Majesty and make sure not to let anyone go near him, understood?" Chaeyoung ordered the said group. "We won't trust anyone in this situation." With that Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung went to where the heiress is located. Such fortune, as her dinner with the king ended before the news broke.

~

Knights are deployed everywhere in the castle as they search for the prisoner who disappeared. 

Not long after Dahyun stepped outside the castle, she found a body lying on the ground, lifeless. She immediately approached the body and identified the owner of the body to be Sun Rok. There's dry blood on his neck. The moment the tofu turned his body flat on the ground, 2 sharp objects are seen penetrating the side of the prisoner's neck. She checked his pulse, no sign of life.

"Tzuyu!" She yelled, trying to call the girl who immediately came to her side. The sight shocked the yoda but at the same time got her intrigued. "Help me pick this one up." 

~

5 people stood before the lifeless body of the general. Each of them are drowned in their own thoughts.

Curiosity. 

Mystery.

"You said you found him on the garden." The king said, more of a confirmation than a plain statement.

"Yes, Your Excellency." The tofu answered. "We will conduct investigation regarding th-" 

"That is necessary indeed." The king cut the eagle which made the other 3 gulp on their salivas. "But I don't think, this is a job for the four of you."

The four knights raised their heads and painted confusion all over their faces. 

"I think..." The king paused,"this is where my plan has to take place. Don't you think Caption Kim?" 

The mentioned knight could only look at the king with wide eyes. "Y-y-your Majesty I-" Dahyun thinks it's not yet the time and they're not ye-

"I think it's time." The king said and left the four of them. Dahyun closed her eyes and formed balls on her fist. Her jaw tightened.

"Get all the things you need on a daily basis." Dahyun told her comrades. "We're leaving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chap! I was about to post this a month ago but everything was not saved by thay orange app :((((
> 
> Anyways... So short right? 🤡

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you you like this chap
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter  
> @is_very_amused 
> 
> Feel free to dm me
> 
> Also I would like to thank these people who originally created this general idea:  
> @tofusunrise  
> @ImAMiChaengist  
> @RagnarokCat331  
> @momotozakis  
> On twt


End file.
